Dyskusja użytkownika:Mika444/Moje Pokémony/Flower (Venusaur)
Ciekawa historia. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:22, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) PG pomogła :3 [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 14:24, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Hehe :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:25, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Ja lubię zdanie: "Zwykle kończą się one wybuchami, dosłownie i w przenośni" :33 ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 14:29, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) XD Gyaradosa złowiła XD 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:30, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) a które zdjęcie? :3 bulbasaur, ivysaur czy venusaur? d: Chyba Ivysaur :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:40, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Mi too :3 ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 14:41, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Tobie co? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:44, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) too=też ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 14:50, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, nie zajażyłam XD 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:57, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Myślałam że ja jestem głupia xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 17:20, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Ty się nie rozpisuj na dyskusjach, tylko dziewczynę dla Briana szukaj! xD ''PG'' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 17:30, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) A ja (podobno) myślałam że ja, ale jak widać nie xD 'Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 17:59, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) A co, Mira? Też masz Buizela, który jest Forever Alone? xD PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 18:01, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Nje, ja mam Meganiuma 4Ever Alone. 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 18:04, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Meganium mówisz... Może by się coś u mnie dla niego znalazło. xD PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 18:26, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Yh. On poprostu kogoś chce, ale nie da się z nim żyć xD 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 18:29, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Nie ważcie się powiedzieć, że jestem głupia bo zaatakuję was Arceusem! (patrzeć w: "Ja w Anime" 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:30, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Jak to? Czemu? O.o PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 18:31, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) >33 Charlie i Blake to bracia! :D ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 18:31, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Wut? O3O 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:32, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Pffff... Kurde, o czym tu jest rozmowa wkońcu? xD 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 18:33, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Próbujemy znaleźć dziewczynę twojemu Meganium, ale nie wiemy, czemu nie może sobie sam znaleźć. :P PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 18:34, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Bo jest do bólu szczery, co większości się nie podoba i wystarczy z nim gadać przez pięć min. by zrozumieć że gada bez sensu xD 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 18:37, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Eee tam... Mój Pachirisu jest bardziej porąbany. Albo mam nieco szaloną Mismagius... A ona ma chłopaka! :D Nie może być tak źle... Może by chciał się spotkać z moją Milotic? Ona i tak nie zrozumie. xP PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 18:39, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Ale słuchaj co powiedział mojej Typhlosion (która była jeszcze Quilavą), gdy chciał ją poderwać: "bla bla bla, Z twojego pyska jedzie jak z ToiToia." Tak go zj**** ze aż mam pomysł na jego wygląd xD 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 18:42, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) A mozie, któryś z moich poków? :3 Nephthys jest rozwódką :D Nie dała by z nim rady. Ojj nie. PS. Typhlosion lubi Chipsy serowe i cebulowe, więc to normalne że nie ładnie "wydychała", ale to było przegięcie xp Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 18:48, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Mam sporo poków, wybierz te wolne i ślub o3o Ja to załatwię jak Jenna załatwiła Metthew z Angel >3 PG zrozumie [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 18:52, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Ale moja Froslass jest chętna! :D Od dawna miała bzika na punkcie znalezienia sobie faceta. :P A już nalegam na Milotic! Będą do siebie pasować xD 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 19:07, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Niby Mara jest z Jeromem... Ale i tak gdy była z Mickiem to fajnie się imiona łączyły xD Nom zgadzam się z tym. ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo''']] 12:07, wrz 8, 2012 (UTC)